The Long Night
by LordCommader
Summary: As the Game of Thrones plays out in the south, in the North another war is fought for much higher stakes. Back in the body of a child, Jon Snow, bastard of Winterfell heads to the wall years before he is supposed to. He knows what is coming and he knows the Wall as it is will not hold. Under his rule, the Nights Watch becomes what it's supposed to be.
1. Back In Winterfell

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Game of Thrones.

* * *

 **Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death.**

 **I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children.**

 **I shall wear no crowns and win no glory.**

 **I shall live and die at my post.**

 **I am the sword in the darkness.**

 **I am the watcher on the walls.**

 **I am the shield that guards the realms of men.**

 **I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come.**

* * *

(JON SNOW)

Jon was surrounded by darkness on all sides leaving nowhere for him to escape. Left, right, above and even below pitch black closed in upon him ready to drag him away.

 _"For the watch."_

His brother's betrayal. Stabbing him and leaving him for dead.

 _Dead._

Was that what the darkness was? Was he in the afterlife? Jon had always worshiped the Old gods, never knew enough about any of the others to worship anything else. Lady Stark had not taught him as she did her children.

 _Catelyn Stark._

Jon felt the pang of her death in his chest despite their differences. He never held her ire of him against her. After all, she only spoke the truth. He was a constant reminder of her husband's unfaithfulness. How could he fault her for not loving him like she did her own children?

That thought brought yet another stab to his heart. His brothers and sister's dead or believed dead all except for Sansa who was in Winterfell at the mercy of Ramsay Bolton. No doubt wishing she was dead. His family gone. And now he was joining them.

"Jon…Jon, wake up."

"Father?" Jon blinked as the darkness faded and he saw Eddard Stark standing over him a worried look on his face. Or at least he thought it was his father. Everything is so blurry.

"Jon, do you remember anything? Who attacked you?"

Head swimming Jon blinked his eyes trying to focus his vision. But it was for naught. The black was closing in on him again. He could see it coming, the afterlife was trying to keep him.

 _"I don't want to die."_

* * *

(EDDARD STARK)

 _"I don't want to die."_ The words ran rampant in the Lord of Winterfell's mind. Words spoken by a boy he saw as his own. One he had cared for and protected since his birth. The child his sister had begged him to keep safe.

"I don't want to die." He whispered trying the words for himself as he watched the young man who had said them first. "I'm sorry, Jon. Lyanna."

He had failed.

Failed in his mission to keep his sister's son safe. His promises broken and now nothing but words in the wind.

 _"I'm sorry."_

"Dad?"

Looking over to the door Ned tried to smile but his lips wouldn't move. Not even for the brown-haired girl peeking her head into the room.

"Arya, you should be in bed. Your mother won't be happy you're up."

"I heard the guards outside my room talking." Arya's eyes went from him to the bed he was seated next to and he hung his head. "Is Jon going to die?"

"Of course not, Arya. Jon's just very tired."

Arya shook her head and stepped into the room closing the door behind her and Ned sat straighter as tears began to gather in her eyes. "You're lying. The guards said he had been stabbed a bunch of times and wouldn't make it through the night."

The tears grew bigger and fell faster and Ned moved quickly crossing the room lifting his sobbing daughter into his arms holding her tightly.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Small hands gripped his tunic bunching the fabric together around his shoulders.

Silently cursing the guards who he would be having words with tomorrow he held Arya tighter to his chest. "Jon will be fine Arya. The guards were exaggerating."

 _"You're lying."_ Ned closed his eyes. He had seen the wounds Jon had suffered. It was a miracle Ser Rodrik had found him before he bled to death. And it would be another if he survived.

Master Luwin had said it himself. _"All we can do is pray the gods will grant us a second, my Lord."_

"Okay," Arya's head nodded against his chest and he loosened his arms as she wiggled around trying to get free.

Setting her down on her feet he opened his mouth to send her back to her room but before he could she was moving. Crossing the room and dragging the chair Jon had at his desk in the corner closer to the bed placing it next to his.

"I'll sleep here." She crawled up onto the chair. "He shouldn't be alone when he wakes up."

Not wanting to upset her anymore Ned took his seat again and wrapped an arm around her. They would wait together until Jon woke or he didn't.

* * *

(JON SNOW)

 _"I failed."_

It was the first conscious thought that came to his mind when he woke.

Turning his head he saw his father, Lord Stark and Arya sitting together next to his bed. He had decided against waking them so he looked back to the wooden ceiling of his room and closed his eyes letting the memories come reminding him of what he was.

Ygritte. Glenn. Mance. All the Free Folk at Hard Home. He had failed them all.

Lost in his grief he didn't see his father's eyes open.

"Jon?"

Startled by the sound his eyes shot open and he tried to sit up instinctively reaching for Longclaw only to be held down by two strong hands against his shoulders.

"Don't move, son. You could reopen your wounds."

It was hours later that Jon finally came to the conclusion he was not going to die. Laying stiff as a board on his bed with Maester Luwin tending to the stab wounds on his torso he had seen all his family members except Lady Stark.

Robb, Bran, and little Rickon had come at the same time all three asking how he was and little Rickon even asking if he was going to die. That got a snort of amusement from Robb but their father hadn't thought it was funny and sent the three boys away immediately after. Sansa had only peeked in for a moment to wish him well with a quick 'get better' but he didn't mind the short words. Or how she looked down her nose at him. As long as she was safe he would be fine.

And as for his last sibling.

Jon glanced down at the small ball of a girl curled up against his side. She hadn't left since she woke up and saw the bandages covering everything between his neck and waist.

He was glad she hadn't left. He hadn't seen her since he had left for the Wall after gifting her with Needle.

"You should rest Jon, your body will need time to heal."

Jon didn't bother to reply but did close his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep that night but it would have been rude to disregard Maester Luwins request.

 _"What should I do?"_ That was the question keeping him from following the Maester's instruction. He was alive after being stabbed to death by his brothers in the watch. By someone who he thought was a friend.

Not only was he not dead but he was in the past. From what he saw of his siblings and his own small body he guessed he was around two and ten. He'd have to find a way to ask that wouldn't make him look like a fool. Maybe when he told his father of his decision on taking the Black Oath.

"Jon, rest."

Opening his eyes Jon glared half heatedly at the medicine master who was offering him a small wooden cup no doubt filled with Essence of the Nightshade. Taking the offered drink he swallowed the entire cup in one go.

Jon handed the cup back to Luwin already beginning to feel the effects of the sedative. His eyes slid closed images of a future that would never come true running through his mind. Strangely alongside those dreams was a voice sounding suspiciously like Eddard Stark shouting at him.

* * *

"I forbid it!"

 _"Maybe I am a seer."_ Jon thought as his father, Eddard Stark stood at the foot of his bed staring down at him with the rage of not only a father but the Warden of North.

Not that he was surprised that his father was arguing with him over the matter. The first time they had this conversation he was seven and ten almost an adult and still they had fought with words before Lord Stark had relented. It had made him happy that even though he was a bastard his father still wanted him in Winterfell at the time and even made him question his decision.

However, this time things were different and he was firm in his resolve to take the black.

"Father, someone obviously doesn't want me in Winterfell," Jon said pointing a finger at his bandaged torso. "What's to stop them from going after your trueborn children? Robb or Sansa could die just to force you to exile me from Winterfell. I'm not taking that risk."

It was all total bullshit and he did feel regret at having to lie but it was necessary to save his family. He would head to the wall years earlier than last time. Meet Commander Mormont and rise in ranks again. He would help Tormund and the wildlings escape the Night King and make it past the wall. Come to a truce with Mance and his one hundred thousand man army. How he was going to do that he had no idea but he wasn't going to fail his family a seconds time.

"Are you listening to me, Jon? You're not joining the Nights Watch. I can have guards posted around you and your siblings. This will not happen again." Ned declared.

Jon smiled at his father but shook his head. The sentiment was nice but. "You can't do that father, not for a bastard. What would Lady Stark say"

"She will accept my decision."

"When Maester Luwin declares me fit to travel," Jon continued as if his father hadn't spoken. "I'm leaving for the Wall. I don't want to go and I will miss all of you but it needs to be done."

His father didn't seem to care for that and left the room without another word leaving Jon to his own devices. Which was forming plans and back up plans to build his army before the King decided to visit Winterfell and force his father to become the Hand. When everything good in life turned to shit and the destruction of his family began.

"I'm going to save them. I won't fail again."

It was a week before Jon was up on his feet again and against the recommendations of Maester Luwin.

Sitting at his usual table in the great hall breaking his fast as the sun rose outside. He was alone except for the serving girls who were preparing food for his family.

"You're up early."

Jon looked up from his plate as his father and Lady Stark entered the hall taking their seats at the main table.

"So are you," Jon said focusing back on his food when Lady Stark sent him a cold glare. Sighing as an uncomfortable silence reigned over the room he stood up bowing to the main table before leaving the room quickly. He couldn't deal with Lady Stark's icy blue eyes or his father's angry grey ones. There was too much on his mind.

Stepping outside into the cold he shivered slightly whether it be from forgetting his coat or being subjected to the Lord and Lady's ire he didn't know and he didn't care. He had long since passed wishing that Lady Stark would see him as more than a stain on her pride and there was nothing he could do to appease his father.

"Jon." A soft whisper from behind him drew his attention.

Turning around he smiled at Arya who still had her bed head as Robb called it.

"Yes, Arya?"

"Is it true you're leaving?" She asked staring up at him.

Jon's smile faltered at the sadness in his sister's voice. but he recovered quickly.

"Yes, it's not safe for me in Winterfell anymore."

"Is it also true you're taking the black?" Tears were forming in Arya's little eyes as she spoke already knowing the truth. "I heard Mother and Father yelling about it last night. He accused her of sending the assassin that stabbed you. Do you think she did it?"

Jon kneeled down and pulled her into a hug rubbing a hand through her hair. "I was always going to take the black Arya. I'm just going to do it a little earlier now. And no, lady Stark may not like me but she does love you. Would you be sad if I died?"

"Of course!"

"Then I do not think she would put you through that, do you?"

Arya shook her head and sniffled slightly. "I'll miss you."

Releasing a breath he hugged her closer to him glad he had rid her of thoughts against Lad Stark. He didn't want to cause strife within the family.

The Starks deserved to be together and happy when he saved him. "And I will."

Another week and a half passed before Jon was deemed well enough to ride for the wall. He knew his father had tried to stall Maester Luwin from telling him but that had only brought the Warden of the North two extra days to try and talk him out of his plan.

Jon wouldn't budge, however, no matter how much Arya, his father or Robb pleaded with him to stay. Robb slightly understood why he was leaving or at least thought he understood but Arya had gone from wailing about missing him to yelling and screaming how she hated him. He didn't take it personally knowing it was her way of protecting herself. If she didn't care about him then she wouldn't be hurt when he left.

"Benjen will be waiting for you at Castle Black."

Pulled from his thoughts Jon looked across the road to his father who was riding beside him looking as grim as he had since Jon had made his announcement. "Another person I love being hurt by me."

Lord Stark had spoken to Ser Rodrik a fortnight ago about how he felt he had failed his son who was being forced to flee Winterfell in fear of death. How he should have done a better job of protecting him or put his foot down when Lady Stark treated him with poorly disguised contempt. As if that was the reason he was leaving because he thought he had no place with his brothers and sisters.

Jon pulled back on the reigns of his horse bringing his mount to a stop. Feet away from the son and father was a crudely made wooden sign that read 'The Gift'.

They had arrived. The border between the North and the Night's Watch.

"I'll make sure to write when I can. Tell Arya and the others I'll miss them." He said quietly.

Ned nodded and slid off his horse. Jon followed suit and the two Starks stood for a moment before Jon was pulled into a crushing hug.

"Be safe," Ned whispered squeezing tightly.

Jon nodded before pulling away from the embrace patting his father on the arm. He wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder.

"I will. Brans nameday is soon, I'll send him something. Maybe a mammoth's bone."

"Mammoths aren't real Jon." Ned chided but was smiling. "But I'm sure he will like any gift you send."

"I hope he will," Jon said struggling only for a second as he remounted his horse.

Looking down to his father one more time before he smiled he smiled a sad smile that his father returned. Jon because he knew what was going to be coming in a few years. And Ned because he thought this was the last time he was going to see his son.

Spurring the horse along he crossed into the gift and away from his family, not looking back as his mount reached a full gallop.

He couldn't look back.

Ever since he had woken up he had been forced to push all the emotional shit he felt to the side. The happiness that came with seeing his family alive and being with him. The sadness of knowing he would be alone on the wall. Davos would still be with Stannis. Sam still at Horn Hill. Edd would still be there but he wouldn't see Jon Snow, his Lord Commander, and friend, he would just see a bastard who as too young to be of any help.

No, if he looked back he would be tempted to stay no matter how strong his resolve.

Kicking his legs he spurred his mount to speed up eager to reach Castle Black. He had a lot of work to do and little time to do it.

 _Five years._

Only five years until the King died and the War of the Five Kings began.

* * *

 **Time Travel FIC!**

 **The Nights Watch is one of, if not my favorite thing about Game Of Thrones. Not just the ragtag group they are now but what they might have been in the past. Sworn men fighting against armies of the undead to keep the realm of men safe while the very people they protect call them fools for believing in children stories. I love it!**

 **Anyway, hope you guys like it and leave a review with what you think so far. Until the next chapter.**


	2. Winter Is Coming

I Do Not Own Game Of Thrones

* * *

 **Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death.**

 **I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children.**

 **I shall wear no crowns and win no glory.**

 **I shall live and die at my post.**

 **I am the sword in the darkness.**

 **I am the watcher on the walls.**

 **I am the shield that guards the realms of men.**

 **I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come.**

* * *

(JON SNOW)

It was three days later when Jon found himself outside the gates of Castle Black. His mount was weary as was he after pushing their limits to reach the Night's Watch headquarters.

As the large wooden gates opened Benjen Stark walked out a grim smile on his face.

"Jon Snow." He held out his hand. "It's been quite a few years since I've last seen ya. And now 'yer here, ready to take the black."

"It's good to see you as well Uncle Benjen." Jon unmounted his horse to shake his uncle's hand holding a smile on his face even as flashes of him heading North of the Wall for the final time took over his thoughts.

"You sure you want to take the black?" Benjen asked grabbing the reins of his nephew's horse. "Once you go through those gates you will never be able to hold land or have a family. Do you understand what you are giving up?"

Jon nodded resolutely. He had to join the Night's Watch. Maybe it wasn't the best way to save his family but it was the only way he could. The only way he knew how.

"I figured you wouldn't change your mind but I promised Ned I would ask anyway." Benjen sighed sadly. "Come on then. Lord Commander Mormont has asked for you."

"The Lord Commander?" Jon asked cautiously. This hadn't happened last time."

Did the Jeor know something?

 _No._ Jon shook his head dismissing the notion. _He couldn't._

He had been sent back after dying at the hands of his brothers. Why he didn't know but he was going to make the best of his second chance.

 _"But Jeor Mormont was also killed by fellow brothers."_ Was it possible others had been sent back as well?

"Jon," Benjen called from ahead. "We don't want to keep the Lord Commander waiting."

"Of course." Jon jogged to catch up to his uncle and let Benjen lead him into Castle Black.

 _"Nothing's changed."_ The Head Quarters of the Night's Watch looked the same as when he had arrived for the first time. Snow covered the ground, the buildings were sheltered but still run down and the black figures out in the open watching him and Benjen as they moved across the training yard.

Following behind Benjen up to the Lord Commander's keep putting on a mask of childish wonder at the sight of the wall. It wasn't all a lie though. No matter how long he had spent at the wall there was always the small part of him that felt stirred at the sight of the greatest structure ever built.

Hundreds of feet into the sky and hundreds of leagues to the sea.

"It's quite the sight." Lord Commander, Jeor Mormont stood at the top the stairs staring down his eyes completely focused on Jon which had the bastard of Winterfell shifting uncomfortably. The same question he had moments ago still on his mind.

 _Does he know something?_

"So, you are Jon Snow. Bastard of the Honorable Eddard Stark?" Jeor asked nodding to Benjen dismissing his first Ranger who patted Jon on the shoulder before leading Jon's horse across the yard to the stables.

Jon held his head high as he cleared the last steps up to the wooden second level of the castle.

"Yes, sir."

He was no longer ashamed of the title. After everything that had happened, everything he had been through a hurtful title was small in the grand scheme of things. Especially when there was nothing he could do to change it.

 _"Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not."_

"Come, boy," Jeor ordered already walking away towards his chambers cloak dragging slightly in the small bits of snow on the ground.

Jon nodded but remained silent as he followed the Lord Commander across the wooden bridge to the Commanders keep.

Chancing a glance over his shoulder when he felt the hair on his neck rise saw Ser Alliser Thorne glaring at him from the training yard. He met the glare with own a rage that burned like fire filling his chest before entering the Lords chamber cutting his view of the old knight off but his anger at seeing the man who killed him stayed with him. _"I'll have to take care of him."_

Thorne and all of his conspirators.

 _Olly._ Jon's hands clenched instinctively at the thought of his death. He had gotten a second chance out of it but that did not change the fact that Thorne had betrayed his oaths to the watch by killing his Lord Commander. They didn't know killing him would be his saving grace.

They thought he would die. Alliser couldn't remain alive to do it again.

 _No one who won't consent to working with the wildlings could stay on the wall._

In fighting couldn't be tolerated, not with how much was at stake.

"Did something happen with Thorne after my death?" Jeor asked taking his seat behind his desk. He had seen the look between the two and it was just the usual squabbling or dislike between brothers of the Watch. In Jon's eyes was real hate.

Startled at the words Jon did his best to contain his reaction struggling to keep from looking away. "Death, Sir? I don't-"

Slamming a hand down on his desk Jeor silenced the lies the resounding bang causing Jon to flinch and shut his mouth.

"Do not try to make me seem the fool boy. You were given another chance as well."

Chuckling without humor Jeor poured two cups of ale from his horn sliding one over to Jon. "Now, I don't know why or how but I woke up in my bed not more than two weeks ago after dying. I'd thought it was all just a horrible nightmare, now way Rast and Karl, brothers of the Watch had betrayed me. And yet here you are joining the Watch years before you should have. You came back as well didn't Ya, boy?"

Realizing his ruse was up Jon's shoulders fell, the tension of holding his great secret leaving his small body in a single breath. Relieving him of the burdened that seemed to weigh more than the Castle he was standing in. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that, my lord."

"I think I do." Jeor raised his cup in a toast. He was an old man, dreaming of a future where everything felt real was a sign of his age catching up with him. _Or so I thought._

"I'm glad I'm not going senile."

Jon laughed drinking from his own cup cringing as the liquid met his lips. Spluttering he coughed his drink back up making a mess of his clothes much to Jeor's amusement.

"It'll be a few more years until you can drink again." Jeor laughed taking Jon's cup and downing it himself.

Setting the empty cup down the Lord Commander sobered the lines of his face becoming more pronounced as he seemingly aged years in seconds. "How'd Ya die Jon?"

"Ser Allister and a few other brothers stabbed me in the heart," Jon admitted with venom in his voice. "They stabbed me, their Lord Commander in the back because they couldn't see past their ignorant worldview. All they saw was savages who didn't belong."

At his words, Jon couldn't help but notice the look of pride on Jeor's face. "What?"

"Lord Commander, aye?" Jeor asked pouring himself another drink. "I take it that means you put Longclaw to good use?"

"Killed a White Walker at the battle of Hardhome," Jon answered proudly sitting a little straighter in his chair before he too sobered quickly the good feeling of the room vanishing with his next words.

"There is a lot you don't know, my lord. I'll explain what I can but we need to start preparing now."

"Preparing?"

Jon nodded solemnly.

"Winter is coming my Lord, and it is following our true enemy."

* * *

(TORMUND GIANTSBANE)

 _"Snow."_

Tormund slid the stone he had found outside his tent across the bone dagger he was making. Behind him, half hidden under a few fur blankets was a bag. His bag. Full of everything he would need in the wild away from the army Mance was building.

 _Just leave. You know what's coming. Find Jon._

Those thoughts had run through his mind every second of every day it seemed since he had woken up in the past two weeks ago. Rayder still hadn't gathered many supporters so he was at least five years back. The bigger tribes hadn't joined the King-beyond-the wall until just two years before Jon had…died.

 _"Bastard southerners."_ Stone was moving across bone at near lightning speed as the anger inside him began to rise. They betrayed their commander. Stabbed in the dead of night and left to freeze like an animal.

Tormund growled audibly startling the others near him. Not that he noticed, too caught up in his own thoughts. He didn't even notice when they edged away creating a small clearing around his tent.

 _"For all their talk about honor and oaths they were sure quick to break 'em."_

"Tormund?"

"What!" Throwing his stone away he looked up only startling for a split second at seeing the redhead before him. She was young. Skinny and as beautiful as ever. he could see why Jon would choose her to forsake his vows.

Ygritte raised a brow at the packed bag. peeking out from under the blankets in the tent. "Going somewhere, Tormund?"

"Yes."

"Where?" She asked crouching down in front of him but he looked away.

Tormund couldn't look at her. Not without seeing her dead body in Jon's arms and the tears in the Lord Crow's eyes weeping for his lost lover in front of all his brothers.

"To the wall."

To find your future lover went unsaid. She didn't need to know about any of that. No one but him would know. At least until he made it to Winterfell and beat some answers out of Snow. And if he was lucky the future Lord Commander would know where the Red woman was as well. He had questions for her too.

Ygritte frowned. "Alone?"

Nodding Tormund stood up sheathed his new dagger and reached into his tent pulling his bag out. He needed to get moving. If he knew anything about Jon Snow then he would bet his pecker the crow was already planning something.

After what they saw at Hardhome he wouldn't expect anything less.

"How long will you be gone? Mance needs us here to rally the other clans and tribes."

"He's the king beyond the wall. Not me." Tormund slung his pack onto his shoulders and set out heading south towards the wall. It would take him a few days of traveling before he reached the barrier between the true North and the south and after that, it was a guessing game on how long it would take to reach Winterfell. He didn't even know where the damn thing was.

What he did know was that Jon's family was right.

 _Winter is coming._

* * *

(SER DAVOS SEAWORTH)

Davos stood at the bow of his ship breathing in the salty air around him, the soft rocking of the sea beneath his feet calming the storm that raged in his mind.

"Ser Davos, a raven from Castle Black." A deckhand bowed at the waist cupping a small note in his hands.

Taking the note Davos waved the young boy away. He would never get used to the bowing.

"Tell the Red woman I wish to see her." He said and watched the messenger scurry away to complete his order. Before looking down at the rolled note in his hand. This would not do. He would have to take up Shireen's offer of teaching him how to read.

"Ser Davos." Melisandre greeted politely with a small curtsey. It wasn't necessary but she was working to keep on the 'Onion Knights' good side and repent for the atrocities she had committed in her Lord's name.

Davos nodded handing her the note back. He had not forgotten nor forgiven her for everything she had done in the 'failed future' as she was calling it. All the people she had burned alive including poor Shireen.

"It says Lord Snow is already on the Wall."

"Just like in the vision you saw." He hadn't put much stock in her god's work and tried to stop her from sending a Raven to the Wall addressed to the Prince who was promised, Jon Snow.

He had called her a fool for tempting fate. Their heads would be on pikes if anyone but Jon saw what was written on that note.

Melisandre must have seen the look on his face as she rolled the note up and smirked up at him. "It also said Jon and us aren't the only ones who know of our failed future. The current Lord Commander is back, as is that Edd fellow. The wildling Tormund has come back as well."

"Good." Davos turned his attention back to the sea before them. "Write him back. We will wait for his arrival at East Watch By the Sea for further instructions. And be sure to tell him to bring anyone else who knows about our future. We are going to need a formidable plan if we hope to shape the realm of men into a shield."

"A shield?" Melissandre asked. Of all the things he could have said why that? It was an interesting choice of words.

Davos nodded keeping his eyes on the sea. "Jon won't take the fight to the others. Every fighter killed trying to kill them only adds more to the army that will inevitably storm the wall."

"You believe that the true enemy of man comes from the North?"

"As do you," Davos answered and Melisandre smiled before walking away. Even if he hadn't seen them himself he trusted the word of Jon and all those who had survived Hardhome. Which meant the Starks had been right all along.

 _Winter is Coming._

* * *

JON

"Forgot how cold it is out here?"

Shaking his head at Edd's jape Jon kept his gaze forward as he bounced on his mount. He knew his friend was holding back the jokes about him not being able to reach the stirrups because of his small body. While the jokes had gotten annoying after the first day he didn't have it in him to mind. Edd was back as well and that gave him one more ally and friend in the battles to come. For that he was grateful.

"Don't feel bad, little Jon," Edd mocked moving his horse closer to Jon's. "Just think in a year or two you might be able to lift a sword and put those legendary skills of yours to good use."

Still, he hated being a child again. Yes, he was glad he had gotten the chance to save his family but this was the third instance that his small body had caused him problems since he arrived at Castle Black one week ago.

"Enough Edd, leave the boy be." Lord Commander Mormont ordered from his place ahead of them. "We're close to the Godswood and I don't want your yammering attracting any unwanted attention."

"Yes, Lord Commander."

 _"I could never get him to shut up."_ Jon thought as the trio entered the Godswood. Dolorous Edd had always been known for his rather _distinct_ sense of humor. And no matter the scenario the man always had a joke.

Dismounting their horses Jon followed behind Jeor next to Edd who he kept staring at. Even after a few day he still couldn't get over the short hair is friend had. It looked so strange to him not seeing Edd with his long hair.

After, a minute or two the older ranger took notice and called him out on it. Much to his embarrassment.

"Why're ya staring Jon? Do ya fancy me?"

Snorting Jon looked away. "No, it's just...you look different." He finished lamely cringing at his own words.

"You don't say."

Jon sighed kicking the snow at his feet. This was getting ridiculous. He was grown man and leader of the Nights Watch yet here he was acting like a child. Trying to fight with a bastard sword had gotten him laughed at by men who served under his command and he was saying things a grown man should know better than to voice out loud. _"You look different?"_

Of course, Edd looked different! They were meeting five years in advance. He looked more different than either Lord Jeor or Edd did.

"Jon," Lord Commander Jeor said as they reached the Weirwood tree. "Been a long time since you swore the oath hasn't it, _Lord Commander_. You still remember the words?"

"Yes, my lord," Jon said moving to kneel before the sacred tree, ready to take his oath once more. "Hear my words, and bear witness to my-"

Jon didn't even start his oath before a massive hand was on his shoulder pulling him to his feet and shoving him towards the horse.,

Stumbling in the snow he righted himself with help from Edd who had drawn his sword. Looking back to the Weirwood tree he saw the Lord Commander Jeor clashing steel with a wildling.

"Heh, so this is who was King Crow before you?" The wildling laughed stepping back from the battle sheathing his weapons and raising his hand. "If I die after just coming back I'm gonna haunt you. For the rest of 'ye life."

Jeor didn't let Longclaw waiver holding the tip towards the wildling. "Jon,"

"It's fine, my Lord. He's a friend." Jo stepped forward smiling as the wildling dropped his hood revealing a mop of red hair and a scraggly bearded face. "Tormund, it's good to see you again."

"Aye, it is."

The next thing Jon knew he was in a bone-crushing hug his feet dangling inched above the ground.

"I didn't expect the red witch to bring you back from the dead," Tormund set Jon back down and waved an arm at the group of men. "Expected this even less. Hardhome was hard to believe, but this-"

Jon nodded. He understood Tormund's disbelief having felt it himself but they didn't have the luxury of being able to process their situation. There was work to do and a lot of it.

Metal scraping against metal brought the two unlikely friends from their reunion as Jeor sheathed Longclaw.

"Tormund, Edd told me you helped him capture Allister Thorne after he murdered Jon."

"Aye. Wanted to kill the fucker but Edd here, wouldn't let me."

Edd shrugged as the wildling leader glared at him. "Allister Thorne was a traitor to the Watch. Jon would have wanted him to have a trial."

"None of that matters now," Jon said ending what little spat that about to start before it started. "Melisandre and Davos are back as well. With Me, Jeor, Edd and now you Tormund that makes six people who know about the possible future. Whatever the Red woman did to bring try and bring me back brought us here. Maybe she did it on purpose, maybe it was an accident, I don't rightly care. What matters is what we are going to do now."

"You have a plan?"

Jon looked at Tormund who had spoken before looking to Jeor and Edd. The four of them were standing in a loose square before a Weirwood tree about to decide the future of the Seven Kingdoms. It was like one of the stories Sansa read. _"Sansa"_

Tiny fist tightened as Jon thought about his sister and what she had been put through. Robb or Lady Stark should have protected her. Not leaving her to rot in Kings Landing with the Lannisters.

"Jon, you okay boy?"

"I do have a plan," Jon stated ignoring the worried looks he got from his friends and mentor. They had more important things to worry about besides his feelings on things that were never going to happen. He would see to that.  
"We need to head to the Eastwatch by the Sea. Ser Davos will meet us there with his ship and we can begin planning in earnest."

"You gonna tell us this plan of yours then?" Tormund asked when Jon started for his horse.

"I will fill you in on the way. We need to get back to Castle Black and start packing. It's a long way to the East Watch and we shouldn't waste time."

"Aye," Edd agreed. "What is it the Stark's are always saying?"

"Winter is Coming."

* * *

 **The second chapter is done!**

 **Next Chapter the meeting between the men and women of the _"Failed Future"_**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you think:** _)_


	3. The Meeting

I Do Not Own Game Of Thrones

* * *

 **Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death.**

 **I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children.**

 **I shall wear no crowns and win no glory.**

 **I shall live and die at my post.**

 **I am the sword in the darkness.**

 **I am the watcher on the walls.**

 **I am the shield that guards the realms of men.**

 **I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come.**

* * *

(JON SNOW)

"Commander, we go any slower than this and we won't be moving at all."

Sighing Jon looked over at Edd who was staring at Tormund who was very nearly falling off his horse. It was true they weren't going as fast as they could but it made more sense to teach Tormund how to ride now while they had the chance.

"Tormund said he wanted to learn how to ride better. And I doubt he would agree to ride behind one of us. Besides, we'll reach East Watch before Ser Davos. The only thing we'll be doing there is waiting."

"I'm not sitting behind anyone," Tormund said glaring at the two crows he called friends.

"He just wants to impress Brienne of Tarth," Edd smirked "After you died commander your sister Sansa showed up and Tormund had a wee little crush on her sworn sword and shield. I nearly died laughing when he fell off his horse in front of her."

"You think that's funny!"

Jon laughed as Tormund spat curses at Edd. It seemed he was right when he thought the Free Folk and the Nights watch could get along. His mood fell quickly though when he remembered the second part of that story. Edd and Tormund had died when Ramsay Bolton attacked the Castle Black searching for Sansa. Apparently, she had told them quite a few things when the Free Folk and his loyal brothers decided to stand against the Bolton Bastard instead of handing her over. Tormund had agreed to tell him what he knew on the way to the East Watch since Edd had been busy with his duties as new Lord Commander.

 _"I need to know who else to kill."_ He didn't know exactly what happened in Kings Landing and it was fortunate Sansa found a friend in Tormund. Her knowledge of what went on down south before and after his father was killed would be vital information when they began to plan for the future.

"His face was as red as his beard!" Edd laughed loudly.

"Speaking of beard. If you want to impress Lady Brienne you're gonna have to act like a proper southern gentleman." Jon said enjoying the look of horror on Tormund's face at the suggestion.

"Shut it, King crow," Tormund growled pulling himself back into the middle of his saddle as he started to slide again. "Might not even meet her this time around so what does it matter? Let's focus on fixing the shit world we live in and then maybe if we're still alive afterward I'll show you, boys, how a real man wins a lady's, heart. YA!"

Spurring his horse to keep up with Tormund Jon chuckled as Edd kept laughing not doing anything to stop hide is amusement.

 _"At least the trip won't be boring."_ And at the moment he didn't want boring. Too many dark thoughts in his mind to be left alone with them.

* * *

(TYRION LANNISTER)

"If my balls freeze off dear brother I will make sure to let the whores know it was your fault." Tyrion Lannister pulled his cloak tighter around his small body shivering when a harsh wind blew.

Jaime smirked as he rowed the little boat he and his brother had borrowed from the harbor at the Eastwatch. "Let me assure you, little brother, I will gladly receive their thanks for ridding them of you."

Wrapped in a bundle of expensive furs that were doing less than he hoped against the cold winds of the North Tyrion glared at his elder brother before sighing.

"We haven't spoken of it. We have to talk sometime." Tyrion said staring out at the sea. He didn't need to elaborate on what he was talking about, Jaime knew. It was the gaping chasm that had been dug between their once loving relationship.

Their father's death.

"No, we don't. Anything that happened in the future is now obsolete. You won't kill father this time." Jaime said firmly wishing to end the conversation then and there. He didn't want to talk about it or even think about it. As far as he was concerned his little brother did not kill their father.

"I won't," Tyrion agreed but hesitated before continuing. "Unless I have to."

Neither Lannister brother spoke again as their journey to the sea both silenced by the proclamation. The only sound around them was the soft swishing of the sea underneath them.

Tyrion stared down at his feet shifting uncomfortably. He didn't like the silence between him and his brother. Hated it even, but he couldn't promise that he wouldn't kill their father. Tywin was a monster in human skin and the sooner Jaime saw that the better.

It wasn't until an hour later that the silence between the two brothers was broken and it wasn't by Tyrion like the dwarf had predicted.

"There it is." the eldest Lannister brother said standing up rocking the small boat they were in.

Holding on tight to the side of the boat Tryion stood up on his seat looking past Jaime to the ship in the distance.

"Black Bertha." He whispered barely able to make out the galley in the night. The "Onion Knight" Ser Davos Seaworth's ship. It's blackened sails practically invisible in the night.

"Are you going to swoon when we meet Ser Davos brother?"

Tyrion snorted plopping back down on his seat. "If you had paid as much attention in class as you did on our sister's rear end, brother, you would know that Ser Davos was one of the most infamous smugglers in the Seven Kingdoms. And that Storms End is still around because of him. If not for him the Tyrells would have succeeded in starving Stannis forces. Or so some say."

"Hmm," Jaime grunted noncommittedly.

Tyrion sighed leaning up against the side of the boat. Jaime was in another one of his moods. One second they were best friends and loving brothers, then the next he had turned into the kin-slayer and Jaime shunned him or answered with the least amount of words possible.

"You think Jon will be willing to work with us?"

"Yes."

 _"Just like that."_ The dwarf thought as he turned his attention back to the ship that was getting ever closer.

He wished he had his brothers confidence going into this meeting but considering Jaime thought that the future was obsolete now that they were back he didn't think his brother grasped that the 'North remembers' isn't just words to scare people.

Jon likely wouldn't forgive them for what the Lannisters had put his family through and out here in the Bay of Seals it would be easy to dispose of them without anyone ever knowing.

The Lannister brothers would just become another of the thousands of casualties on the roads in the Seven Kingdoms. Their bodies at the bottom of the Bay of Seals never to be recovered.

Tyrion looked at his brother who didn't seem worried at all and scowled. Jaime had his hand back and was once again one of the best swordsmen in the Seven Kingdoms. His brother would have a half decent chance of fighting his way out but what about him. What should he do if a fight broke out? The answer was simple to him.

 _"I should've stayed in the brothel."_

* * *

Ser Davos Seaworth

 _"They're here."_

Standing on the deck of his ship Ser Davos leaned over the railing a smile splitting his face at the trio bobbing in the water next to his ship. One child, one brother of the Watch and one wildling.

"Are you going to let them up?" Melisandre's voice asked from behind him a tinge of amusement coloring her tone.

Ignoring her he pushed the rope ladder that was rolled up on the rail overboard and watched until the bottom splashed down next to the row boat before stepping back as the trio below began the ascent.

"You're quite giddy Ser Davos," Melisandre said walking up to stand beside him as Tormund's red hair appeared over the railing. "Is there a particular reason for your good mood?"

Davos didn't bother answering the question. It had been weeks since he had learned of Shireen's fate in the _'failed future'_ and he still wasn't willing to forgive the red priestess. He didn't know if he was ever going to be able to.

 _"You'll have to move past it sometime."_ He thought as Jon came up the ladder next. If they wanted to change the future he'd have to learn to get along with the woman. He had the distinct feeling that Jon would want him and her working together more often than not.

"Ser Davos," Jon held out a hand as Edd, the last of the three made it onto the ship. "It's good to see you again."

By passing the offered hand Davos pulled the Jon into a hug. "Last time I saw you, you were dead on a table."

Pulling back Davos held by the shoulders at arm's length looking over him. "You got small."

"Tends to happen when you wake up in the body of a child," Jon said to him before looking to the red woman. "Melisandre, good to see you as well."

"Likewise, Lord Snow." The red woman gave a small curtsy.

"I had the cooks make up some food when I saw your boat. We can talk more in the galley." Davos turned and led the group across the empty deck. The skeleton crew he had brought with him already asleep. "This way please."

"Right." Jon nodded. "We should get to work, we don't have a lot of time and there is so much we need to do."

Leading the group through Black Bertha's halls Davos looked down at Jon who was staring forward a hard look in his eyes.

He didn't like seeing that look in Jon's eyes when the boy was Lord Commander and saddled with the responsibilities of defending the wall. He liked it even less seeing it on Jon at a much younger age. Children shouldn't have those kinds of eyes.

"Maybe we should focus on other things. Not just the White Walkers or the War of the Five Kings."

* * *

XxX

(JON SNOW)

Jon looked up a Davos as they entered the empty galley. A single table had food piled on top mostly fish with dry foods and fruit.

"Is there something else we need to stop?" He asked the Onion Knight as they took their seats. Him between Davos and Tormund while Edd and Melisandre sat across from them. "If you know something that you think should be changed we need to know now to start planning. We only have a few years to get the Seven Kingdoms ready for the Night King's army."

He wasn't selfish and he knew that his friends had people they wanted to save as well and he couldn't ask them to put their family and friends to the side so they could focus on his family. He didn't want to ask them to do that. He wanted to change the world so it would be a better place for everyone, not just the Starks or the Wildlings. And not just for Davos and his family but every family that lived in the Seven Kingdoms.

"Yes and therein lies the problem. You want to start making plans and preparing for the future when you haven't even talked about the present or the past. You died Jon. I found your body." Davos closed his eyes as flashes of that night came back to him. Ghost howling, members of the Night Watch yelling. And most of all Jon's ice cold body and glassy wide-open eyes with nothing behind them.

"Maybe we should focus on coming to terms with the fact that we are in the past."

"I've come to terms with it," Jon said, despite the voice in the back of his head whispering to him. _For the watch._

"And now I need to put my attention to the future. There is so much to get done and it will be even harder with only us knowing what needs to change. Entire armies have failed to change the Seven Kingdoms, we're only Six."

"Eight, actually."

Jon spun in his seat reflexively reaching for the sword that wasn't at his hip as the sound of a voice he knew all too well filled the room.

"Jaime fuckin Lannister." He growled snatching a kitchen knife from the table when he his brain caught up to his instincts.

He could see in his mind how the next few seconds would play out. He'd jump from his seat knife in hand, cross the room and bury the utensil in the blond bastard's knee bringing the Lannister down to size before slitting his throat.

And he would've done it if Davos and Tormund hadn't acted just as quick and grabbed his arms holding him in place.

Jaime with his signature devil may care smirk stepped into the galley moving to the side slightly making room for the second smaller figure to enter behind him.

"I told you he wouldn't be happy to see you brother," Tyrion said eying the small struggling black haired child. "Jon Snow, The Bastard of Winterfell."

"Tyrion Lannister, the Dwarf of Casterly rock." Jon was still glaring heatedly at the older Lannister brother but spared his old friend a nod before continuing to glare at Jaime.

Tyrion made his way across the room to the only occupied table and hopped up beside the pretty brunette dressed in red patting the bench next to him as he sat. "Come, brother, sit, we have much to discuss."

"No, we don't," Tormund growled and tore a piece of fish off and shoved it into his mouth. "Our plan is a simple one. No wildling or crow cares about the Iron Throne. Our enemy is the dead, not the living. All we have to do is keep Jon's family from going to King's Landing. And we can do that by killing you two here andnow then hiring someone to off your sister's oldest brat. All our problems solved."

Tormund looked at Jaime Lannister and smirked around his food. "That would be your brat as well, wouldn't it?"

"While that is a good plan, it has its flaws. Such as how will you defeat the White Walkers alone? Because you will be alone. Not a single person in the Seven Kingdoms who could actually help in our war against the dead will believe you." Tyrion sipped from his cup attempting to switch the subject. While he knew Jaime had no love for Joffery, he didn't either it would do good to start a fight. They were already at the disadvantage being Lannister's and the cause for much of the Seven Kingdoms problems.

"But you do?" Jon asked hopefully. He himself hadn't believed the stories until he saw the White Walkers with his own eyes.

 _Thousands of dead rising at Hardhome._

Blinking as the image vanished as quick as it came he kept his focus on Tyrion. The more intelligent of the two Lannister brothers. "You believe that they are real? That winter is coming?"

Tyrion looked away from the wildling to his fellow bastard. "That depends, are you going to kill us if I say no?"

Jaime tensed behind his younger brother hand flying to the hilt of his sword watching Ser Davos and the red-haired man. If they attacked he would go for them first, Jon no matter how skilled with a blade was still too young, his body too weak to be a danger.

"I apologize for Tormund's words, Tyrion. We were never going to kill you." Jon looked up to Jaime and with a face like he had swallowed a lemon he continued. "Either of you."

"Whether any of us like it or not personal grudges are in the past," He let his eyes wander around the table meeting everyone's eyes before focusing on Tyrion again. "We are all that stands between the army of the dead and the realm of men. Tyrion was right when he said no one would believe us. We're on our own."

"Not necessarily. Right now we are alone, and sorely outnumbered and outmatched. Now, I don't know when you gentlemen and lady came back, but when I took my last nap in the future the world had gone to shit. If the White Walkers attacked, the Wall would fall and the Seven Kingdoms would follow shortly after." Tyrion emptied his cup.

"After all the fighting man did against each other for the Iron throne our armies would not have been able to stand against a foreign conquest. Let alone a conquest led by legends that controlled an army comprised of the dead."

The room went silent each time traveler letting the words hang in the air. They all knew they were true. The War of the Five Kings had devastated the Seven Kingdoms.

"Brother, you've been uncomfortably silent back there. Anything to add to our burgeoning grand plan?"

Jon watched as Jaime shifted removing his hand from his sword but kept it at his side. He didn't want the oldest Lannister's input but he had been the one to say that personal feelings were to be put aside.

"The Night's Watch is what we need to work on first. We have time to settle other matters but the Wall needs to be reinforced if we are to survive the Night Walkers invasion." Jaime said and couldn't believe that he was actually discussing myths and children's tales as if they were true. But his brother trusted Jon Snow and considering everything that had happened he would give the boy the benefit of the doubt for now if he was willing to work with the family that had nearly caused the extinction of his own House. "The Lannister accounts and vaults won't miss a little withdraw here and there to fund our cause."

"Money isn't the problem. Our problem is manpower." Tyrion filled his goblet to the brim knocking on the bottom of his now empty bottle to get every drop. "Without men to guard the wall all our money might as well be dirt."

"We can handle the manpower," Tormund smirked. That was something that had been discussed on the way to this little meeting. "We have thousands of able-bodied wildlings willing to fight. Lord Crow has already agreed that in two years' time we will move everyone across the wall and set- up camps at the other castles."

Tyrion rubbed the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "That is something I would have liked to have known before we started our impromptu war council. These wildlings how well are they trained?"

"They can fight. All Free Folk are taught to fight."

"Yes but the Free Folk, will they follow orders from Jon? Can they learn how to form defensive formations? This is a war against a powerful enemy, not a raid on some village." The Dwarf shook his head. "If not we might as well be handing extra wights to the Night King on a silver platter. Or golden in our case."

"Tyrion!" Jon ordered.

Tyrion held up his hands. "I did not mean any offense. That is the way of their people is it not."

"Only because that is the way we were forced to live. Once we are beyond the wall the raids will stop. It was one of the conditions Jon had in his offer."

"Offer?"

Jon spoke before Tormund could continue. "In return for letting the free folk cross south of the Wall the raids and killing stop. I know it is how they've lived their lives for hundreds of years but in return for not being left at the mercy of the White Walkers, I think it's a fair trade. I want them to have better lives but if they can't change I won't put the lives of the people already living in the Gift in danger. We will just have to deal with them when they become Wights."

"That is very admirable of you but if the Free Folk break your rules and you execute the rule breakers will the others still follow you? Or will they turn on you and overrun Castle Black with their numbers?"

"We aren't like you southerners, dwarf," Tormund growled. "If we say we're going to do something. We do it."

Tyrion nodded but wasn't convinced. Even if Tormund spoke the truth of his people there would still be those who saw Jon's generosity as a weakness and would try to exploit it. _There always are. In any culture._

But they would have to deal with it when it came. As right now there was nothing they could do.

"Until then let us focus on other matters. Food and housing for our soon to be guests."

And so it began, two bastards, a knight, a smuggler, a brother of the watch, a red priest and a wildling started to plan against the Seven Kingdoms to stop what they knew from coming to pass.

Tyrion tilted his head back and finished his glass of wine " _And many more are to come."_

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this chapter. Not much action and I know some people will not get why I didn't have Jon attack Jaime but I don't see his character doing something like that when there's so much more at stake.**

 **Also, Joffrey. Let me know what you guys think of Joffrey taking the black and not being a total jackass. I hated the little bastard as much as the next guy but with Jaime and Tyrion in the know about the future I don't think it's a stretch for Jaime to at least try and change his** son's **fate.**

 **P.S I don't like what happened to the Lannister kids. It wasn't their fault their parents sucked as parents. Cersei, Jaime, and Robert who wasn't their father but was still supposed to be their _dad_ but decided to be a drunk instead. Glad the fat bastards dead. Anyone else?"**

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading and let me know what you think so far in the reviews!**


	4. Plans, guilt and Debts

I Do Not Own Game Of Thrones

* * *

 **Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death.**

 **I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children.**

 **I shall wear no crowns and win no glory.**

 **I shall live and die at my post.**

 **I am the sword in the darkness.**

 **I am the watcher on the walls.**

 **I am the shield that guards the realms of men.**

 **I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come.**

* * *

(TORMUND GIANTSBANE)

 _"Damn crows and their stupid plans."_ Pulling his furs tighter to his body Tormund trudged through the knee-deep snow going slower than a snail so as not to disturb the small body clinging to his shoulders.

He knew it was unreasonable as he had agreed to the plan but right now, North of the Wall and freezing his balls off he needed to curse something.

"Tormund, how much further?" Karsi asked from beside him carrying her second child while he held her slightly large first. She hadn't been welcoming when he told her and her clan to pack up and follow him south of the wall. Her kids weren't old enough to survive the climb and she wasn't going to risk her babies on fool's errand.

 _"At least I got her to come around."_ It had taken two days of talking and explaining before the chieftianess agreed to follow him to the Bridge of Skulls and south of the wall where he promised her a peaceful life. As long as she followed the rules. Which according to her wasn't even a price.

 _"Don't raid, kill or rape anyone and I get a Castle and land to live on? This a joke Tormund or have you gone traitor? Working with the crows to capture us, are you?"_

He had nearly lost it at the insinuation and if he hadn't met Jon and worked with the crows in the future he probably would have. After that came, even more, explaining as to why he had chosen her clan to go over the wall first.

 _"Why me Tormund, why us?"_

 _"You said it ye'self, Karsi. You don't have a problem with the rules._ I'm _tryin_ _to get everyone over the Wall but the crows won't allow it if the first people over screw them."_

No matter how much knowledge of the future they had if the crows or the southern kings learned wildling had crossed the Wall and in bulk, it wouldn't happen a second time. Then all of Mance's War band would be extra wights for the White Walkers to use in the war.

"Tormund, how much further?" Karsi snapped kicking snow at the giant redhead. She couldn't believe she was following the fool but he made a good offer and that was something that had been in short supply lately. As a leader and more importantly a mother she had a duty to the people who looked to her and when Tormund had shown up with an offer that wasn't war against the crows or the slaughter that was fighting the White Walkers she had been cautious but ultimately agreed.

She hadn't let her hopes rise too high in case the crows and somehow tricked Tormund but it was still there. A small piece of her beyond happy that her two girls wouldn't grow up in the harsh lands north of the Wall but instead in a castle south of it. Protected by the giant structure and the men who guarded.

 _The same men who would have once been hunting us down instead of letting us cross._

Karsi used to think the Wall would fall before the crows protected a wildling. Oh _, how things change._

* * *

(JON SNOW)

 _"For the watch."_

With a gasping breath, Jon shot upright in his bed the scars on his chest burning like a fire iron. His eyes raced around the room seeing snow and his brothers before they faded away to reveal the wooden walls of his room in Castle Black.

Taking a deep breath he swung his legs over the bed standing up ignoring the freezing temperatures of the floor and stumbled over to the water basin he kept in his room.

Cupping his hands he splashed water from the bowl into his face shuddering at the sudden shock from the cold. It stung but the pain wouldn't last and he needed to wake up. Light was starting to shine through the cracks in his window and there was much he had to do.

 _"I can't afford to be sleeping in."_

Getting dressed in his boiled leather clothing, a smaller set of what he wore when he first came to the Wall a lifetime ago. His hair wasn't long enough to tie up yet so he let it hang down and stepped outside into the cold forcing his arms to stay at his sides. He wasn't a brother of the Watch technically because he had not taken his vows but he was the future Lord Commander. Jeor Mormont had all but handed the future title over to him when he, Tormund and Edd returned to Castle Black after their meeting. He couldn't be seen shivering like a child, even if he was one.

Walking down the steps into the courtyard/training area Jon kept his eyes planted firmly in front of him the entire trip to the armory no matter how short it was. He had nearly lost it his first week back when he had let his eyes wander to the corner where he had been betrayed by a man he had to deal with every day.

If it hadn't been for Jeor shouting at him to get him more ale he didn't know what he would have done. Attacking Ser Allister who had been next to him at the time was what he was betting on though.

Pushing those depressing thoughts from his mind he unlocked the armory, which was still a run-down shed in the middle of the castle and grabbed a training sword from the rack on the wall.

Once back outside again wooden sword in hand he started practicing the moves Ser Rodrik had shown him before he left Winterfell and the ones Lord Commander Jeor had started teaching him after coming back from East watch by the Sea.

Half an hour into his practice when his arms began to burn Jon noticed the other members of the night watch began to leave the barracks going about their duties for the morning. A few of the older brothers gave him nods of approval the rest ignored him as they had done every day since he had joined the watch. They didn't believe a child would be useful. All they saw him as was an extra mouth they had to share their scarce food rations with.

"Snow!"

Jon halted mid slash as the gruff voice the Lord Commander reached his ears. Looking up he nodded to Lord Mormont who was beckoning him. Nodding he handed his sword off to another brother of the Watch and ignored the looks he of unhidden resentment as he made his way across the yard and up the steps taking them two at a time his small legs just long enough not to trip as he went.

He paid no mind to them. Before when he joined the Watch for the first time he had let the looks and whispered words get to him. But he was older, more mature and had seen enough to know whispered words weren't worth fretting over. Whether they be about his being a bastard or growing up in a castle. None of it mattered.

Reaching the door to Lord Mormont's study he entered without knocking glancing around the room to check if there was anyone else present.

"Just us for now, Jon," Jeor said motioning for Jon to take a seat. "A letter from the Citadel arrived today. From one Samwell Tarly."

"Sam?" Jon asked before his eyes widened. "He's back as well. That's-that's good."

 _More like bittersweet._ While it was good to have another ally, particularly Sam, he didn't like to think of how his friend had come back. For him and Jeor, it was death. He hoped that Sam hadn't been needed to die to come back.

"Another letter from also came. From Westwatch-by-the-Bridge. Tormund is going to be leading a group of Wildings across the Bridge of Skulls in a few weeks' time. I need someone there to open the gate for them." Jeor handed the letter over to his squire. "I trust your judgment of the future, Jon. But you need to understand whatever these wildlings do once they cross the Wall is on us. Whatever village they raid, we raided. Whoever they kill, we killed. Every woman they rape, we raped. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Jon walked held the letter over the candle on Jeor's desk. He knew he was responsible for the safety of everyone in the Gift and letting the Free Folk pass he was putting them in danger. But in the future, he had helped them pass and until he died there had been no problems. And after his death, Edd had said the Free Folk mostly followed the rules and those that didn't were dealt with not by the Night's Watch but by the Free Folk.

 _"The masses didn't like fools putting their safety south of the Wall in jeopardy."_ Edd had explained which made sense. After Hardhome he was sure anyone present in the village had been terrified to go back over the Wall.

Holding the letter he let it burn.

"I trust Tormund's judgment." He said as the flames grew closer to his fingertips. "He won't bring anyone who would cause problems so early on. The plan-"

"And _I_ know what the plan is, Jon." Jeor interrupted. "We help Tormund bring Free Folk south of the Wall and set them up in the Gift. After a year we announce to the Mance Ryder if his army follows are rules they may come south. If they don't or if Tormund and the Free Folk already here warn us against a clan they don't come."

"It has risks, yes. But it worked the first time, it should work again." Setting the now nearly gone slip of paper on the ground when it began singeing his thumb Jon stamped out the small flames. There couldn't be any written record of their deals with the Free Folk or time travel.

 _This boy._ Jeor leaned back in his chair. Jon didn't see the difference in the plan but he did and it worried him. Jon had caught him up on what transpired after his death and from what he understood the Free Folk had already been broken by Stannis' attack and the battle of Hardhome. They didn't have many options other than following Jon. _Now they were still strong. They may not listen._

"Has Edd returned yet?"

Tabling his thoughts for another time Jeor shook his head. "He should return in another week but we don't have the time so I'm sending you to Westwatch. Think you can make it alone?"

Jon narrowed his eyes. "I think you're sending me away while you deal with Craster."

"I am." Jeor didn't deny it and Jon wanted to curse the man. "I gave you my word I wouldn't allow what happens there to continue and that I would protect Craster's daughters. Some of the men will try but I have Benjen and other who will stop them."

"And Gilly?"

"Will be sent to oldtown to help Samwell Tarly in his studies of the others. Tyrion has already sent word that Samwell has received the gold he sent."

 _Good._ Taking Craster out early was a vital part of the plan and he had been worried about Jeor accepting it. Craster did help the Night's Watch but it wasn't worth the price his daughters paid.

"You're going to make a fine leader, Jon," Jeor announced suddenly and Jon frowned. That sounded suspiciously like good last words. "Now go get packed. I want you out of here before mid-day."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

(SER DAVOS SEAWORTH)

 _I don't like this._ Davos stood in his solar staring out at the sea surrounding Dragonstone. The meeting Melisandre and Stannis had called just finished and once again he had remained mostly silent as Stannis fell to the Red Woman's words. Only this time he had kept his tongue still because it would look suspicious if he agreed to Melisandre's _'foolhardy'_ plan to mine the Dragonglass on the island and send it to the Night's Watch. They had been successful in acquiring future weapons for the battle against the others but the guilt of what he had to do to achieve that success took away any pride he would have felt.

To trick and deceive the man who had raised him up from smuggler to Knight. The man who had given him land and a better future for his wife and children. He owed much to Stannis and if not for what he knew of Shireen's fate he did not know if he would have been able to go through with Jon's plan to secure Dragonglass.

But the bridges he and Stannis had built between them had all burned. Same a Shireen.

"Ser Davos, it's time for your lessons."

Turing around he pushed down his guilt and smiled at the young girl entering his room arms full of paper and books.

"Shireen," He bowed low getting a giggle from the girl. And with that laugh, his guild ebbed away.

This was what he was deceiving Stannis for. What he would fight for now and in the future. To keep fates like Shireen's from happening again and the realm safe.

* * *

(TYRION LANNISTER)

"Is it done?"

"Aye, it's done. The other half of my gold?"

Untying the brown sack filled with enough gold for a hundred whores Tyrion slid it across the table to his new traveling companion. Bronn of the Blackwater. And good 'olé Bronn had just left the world with one less bastard to deal with.

"You ever gonna tell me why you wanted the bastard boy killed?" Bronn asked as opened the sack and began counting. It wasn't necessary but Lannister's were sticklers for debts and the dwarf hadn't slighted him yet but you didn't get far in life trusting others not to screw you.

Tyrion drained his goblet and waved the serving wench over. The same one who had served him and Bronn their first time in the fine establishment so many years ago. "I owed someone a debt."

Jon Snow could have had him and his brother killed and tossed in the Bay of Seals for what their family had done to his. But he didn't. Despite past grudges, the boy had agreed that the realm came first and future offenses would be set aside for the time being. He didn't have any illusion that they would all become best friends but the Lannister's owed Snow. And Sansa.

No matter what Jaime said about the future be rendered null the Lannister owed Sansa after what Joffery and Cersei put her though in Kings Landing.

 _"And a Lannister always pays his debts."_

* * *

(JON SNOW II)

 **"CROW!"**

 _"Dammit, Tormund."_ Jon rolled underneath an ax aiming for his head barely able to keep rolling straight of the Bridge of Skulls by stabbing his sword into the icy bridge.

Above him, the wildling Karsi had no doubt sent to check for a trap swung his ax again. Rising to his feet Jon met him blade for blade his arms shaking as his specially forged bastard sword held back the ax trying to split his head in two. Throwing his right shoulder up he tilted his blade down and to the left sending the wilding stumbling forward.

Kicking the burly fur-covered man in the leg further knocking him off balance and forcing him to his knees. Hefting his sword overhead he brought it down before the wildling could react driving the pommel into the man's head.

"JON!"

Spinning on heel he raised his sword not even registering that it was Tormund's voice calling his name. All he saw was a group of Free Folk weapons gripped tightly in their hands and all of them were scowling at him.

As his battle rage started to fade his adrenaline dying off he noticed his large red-headed friend at the front of the group and Karsi standing next to him both staring at him as if he had lost his mind.

"What?"

"What?" Karsi snapped. "Tormund said you would help us get south of the Wall not attack my men."

Jon sheathed his blade and looked back at the unconscious scout at his feet. "He attacked me first. What was I supposed to do, let him kill me?"

He couldn't die. Not yet at least, not until he knew his friends and allies had what they need to guard the Wall. After that, well, he had already died once. What was there to be afraid of?

"Karsi, that be Jon Snow. Your guide south." Tormund explained as he walked ahead of the group and past Jon kicking the downed attacker as he went. "And someone get this fool up."

"You said a crow would be leading us south Tormund." Karsi pointed at Jon. "How did you even meet this, child?"

Bristling at the slight Jon worked to keep from retorting. Now wasn't the time for petty words. "Queenscrown is a two-week travel from here. I'm needed at Castle Black so either follow me or take your chances beyond the Wall."

"And why do you, a baby crow, want to help the Free Folk," Karsi asked unmoving from her spot on the other side of the bridge.

"Because I've seen what's coming. And I know the Night's Watch can't stop them. Not now and if they get Mance army everyone south of the Wall is going to die."

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading and let me know what you think so far in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Game of Thrones

* * *

 **Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death.**

 **I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children.**

 **I shall wear no crowns and win no glory.**

 **I shall live and die at my post.**

 **I am the sword in the darkness.**

 **I am the watcher on the walls.**

 **I am the shield that guards the realms of men.**

 **I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come.**

* * *

Tormund Giantsbane

"How can you trust this crow so easily, Tormund? Ya'know what they've done to us and we to them. Thousands of years we've fought and now you laugh around a fire with one."

"Nobody forces you to follow the crow," Tormund growled at the men around the fire who were all staring at him.

It was the last morning they would camp together as Queenscrown was just hours away and he was tired of listening to their whining. It had been the same every night he spent in the Free Folks camp and not on the outskirts with Jon going over plans for what came next.

Not that he cared about petty words spat at him by cravens. If they weren't willing to fight him over it then it wasn't important. He wished at least one of them would attack though if nothing else than to give him a reason to shut up their cries of how soft he had gotten.

"Tell me, _Giantsbane_. After the crow's done giving you orders do you kneel for him? Maybe suck his cock while yer down there?"

"Gods, don't any of ye' ever shut up?" Standing to his feet Tormund towered over the skinny Thenn who had spoken. Karsi had vouched for the man, saying he wasn't one to follow the Thenn's traditions but he didn't trust the cunt. All thin air that hung loose and there wasn't a drop of muscle on the fucker. Just sickly grey skin and protruding bones.

Looked like something that crawled out of a hole in the ground. And the beady eyes that followed Karsi daughters made Tormund want to gut the sick cunt.

 _"And I'm going to."_ Stalking through the camp past suspicious glares and threats that if the crow betrayed them the Free Folk would kill him along with Jon he made a silent oath to himself not to leave Queenscrown without sticking his ax in the Thenn.

Walking out of the camp and a good five minutes through the forests he came upon another camp. Smaller than the Free folk with only one fire and two people sitting around the flame sharing in its heat and talking in whispers.

"Karsi, Snow." He greeted the two taking his own seat on the other side of the fire.

"Tormund, tire of the jokes already, do you?" Karsi asked looking past him and at the camp.

"If I was they'd be dead already."

Karsi laughed at that and even Jon cracked a grin. _Good._ Even before all this godly time-travel nonsense, the boy was too dour, didn't enjoy life enough. Not that there was much joy in what they were doing. Running all over the North trying to prepare to fight a war against the dead. And Jon had his family and the Southern lords war weighing on his mind as well.

"We gonna make it to, Lady Karsi's castle by the morrow, Jon?" He asked even though he knew the answer. Queenscrown was just a short few hours away from where they set up camp but the glare he got from his words was what he was looking for.

"Tormund," Karsi growled fingering the bone knife strapped to her waist."

With a booming laugh, he waved the threat away and stood up. "Aye, aye, I'll leave the two of ye' alone. Just don't stay up too late, we wouldn't want the others to get any ideas about the two of ye'."

* * *

(TYRION LANNISTER)

 _"I wish I was in Essos."_

Sipping on his wine goblet Tyrion roamed the halls of the Red Keep. It wasn't the first time had thought that and until he actually sailed across the sea it wouldn't be the last. He missed Daenerys and Missandei, by the gods he even missed working with Varys.

While there was nothing he could do about the first two he was working on making it clear to the spider that he was not loyal to his family or to the crown. It would take time to build trust, like slowly whittling away at a piece of wood. Too fast and it would break, too slow and the wood would rot.

 _I still have a few years._ Daenerys had told him that her brother had not given her to the Khal Drogo until she was sixteen. Not that he was going to let that happen this time. No, Daenerys's was one of the few good people in the world but by the time he had been inducted into her service that goodness had been slowly buried by the hardships she had faced.

Now he had no delusions that he could shield her from everything their shit world had to offer he could protect her from some.

 _A Lannister protecting a Targaryen._ He took another sip from his wine draining the last bit he had left. Oh, how shamed his father would be if he knew.

He nodded to the four guards outside the throne room as he entered.

"Ah, My king, my Queen and my brother." He announced jovially as he handed his cup to someone standing inside the room. Servant, guard, he didn't bother checking just held it up and let whoever grabbed it keep it as he walked towards the Iron Throne where his siblings and King Robert were waiting for him.

The _'Fat King'_ as he was called had taken a page out of his book and began the drinking early if the red behind his above his beard was any indication. Yet, he still managed to look grim.

"Dwarf now is not the time for your jests. We have grave news." Robert said tapping a finger on the arm of his throne. "Tywin Lannister has passed away."

"Wait, what?" Tyrion barely kept his jaw from hitting the floor and looked straight at Jaime who stared back with the same amount of surprise. The only Lannister sibling who didn't look shocked was Cersei.

 _Of course, Robert told her beforehand._ It wouldn't do well for the Queen to be seen having a fit. Even if it was over her father dying.

"How?" He demanded and Robert while perturbed didn't rebuke him.

"Gone in his sleep."

This didn't happen last time! Tyrion allowed himself the brief moment of panic before he shoved it all down burying the emotions he couldn't feel at such a time. Panic, anger and other emotions besides the slightest bits of grief couldn't be put on display.

"Father was healthier than ever," he spoke clearly surprising even himself. He had expected a crack or stutter but his words were crisp with only an undertone of anger. Fueled by the dark rage against whoever murdered his father. Taking his chance to do it along with the old man's life.

"We are looking into the matter." King Robert announced before waving a hand. "Now you and the Kingslayer leave us, my wife needs her peace."

"Your grace." He bowed quickly and turned on heel marching from the throne room as fast as his stunted legs would allow. He could hear Jaime in all his armour clanking behind him and didn't slow as he passed through the gates completely ignoring the guards. His dear brother would catch up quick enough and they needed to get to his room as soon as possible to discuss what the hell was going on!

 _Father dead? Who had done it? Why? How?_

His thoughts seemed to come at once bombarding his mind one after another until it was just a jumbled mess of questions taunting him to find the answers. All while his body worked on by itself leading him to his room waiting for Jaime to enter then slamming the door cutting the two of them off from the rest of the castle.

"What in the god's name is going on, Jaime. We had a plan and father dying wasn't in it. For all, we know this could change something in our future and render everything we know useless. Then what? The Seven Kingdoms go tits up and start killing each other again? Who could have gotten to father anyway? Casterly Rock is a Fortress!" It all came tumbling out as he paced the room and Tyrion barely kept his voice from rising. Bronn, the good sellsword that he was had taken care of the _'little birds'_ Varys had around his room to keep his conversations with Jaime as secret but hushed tones when speaking of the future was still advised.

"Cersei did it."

"Who gives a fuck about the cu-" Trailing off as what was said sunk in Tyrion's body froze except his head that turned woodenly to look at Jaime.

The kingslayers face was ashen and his eyes were full of tears the prideful knight wouldn't let fall.

"Why?" It was a simple question and the imp desperately hoped Jaime's surprise in the throne room was an act and Cersei had already talked to him. It wouldn't do to not know what the crazy cunt was up to.

"I haven't slept with her since we returned."

"That is none of my-"

Jaime continued speaking over Tyrion's complaints. "She thought father was getting to me and I was thinking of leaving the Kings guard. Leavings Kings landing and her to return to Casterly Rock and become the heir."

"And so she killed him."

 _That crazy cunt._

* * *

(SER DAVOS SEAWORTH)

"I don't like this place." Alone on a small ship with only the Melisandre for company Davos muttered his complaints quietly as he worked on his maps. He was far from home and even worse in a land people believed to be cursed.

And Valyria looked the part.

Dark and forever shrouded in mist and smoke that seemed to rise from nowhere. The place sent shivers down his spine. _And yet here I am._

Drawing crude maps to use as guides when he brought more ships and soldiers to loot the old city. Valyrian steel and valuable objects Jon had said. Weapons to use in the coming war and items to sell to keep the Iron Bank from crossing the sea and picking at what's left of Westeros if they survived the Long Night.

 _"King Robert may be my father's friend, but he isn't mine. He fucked the kingdoms good and proper as the ruler. Someone has to clean it up or the White Walkers won't be the only thing after us."_

Stannis had made the same complaints as well. Every time King Robert gathered another hunting party, ordered another tourney paid for another hundred of whores to visit the Red Keep. And the Queen was no better. Squandering money on everything golden she could find. Not Lannister money either, the Kings money which put the Crown in even more debt. Then there was the Master of Coin. Petyr Baelish.

Gods according to the Lannister's he wasn't a master of anything accept manipulation. And the worst offender of ruining the Kingdom.

 _I'll let more educated men deal with them._ Just like most of the others in the _'War Council'_ he wasn't into or very good at politics. Tyrion had a handle on King's Landing. _Or at least he did when we left Westeros._

It had been a few months sailing the seas and planning a looting expedition.

"Do you miss this?"

"Pardon?"

Melisandre walked across the short deck of the ship she had been sharing with Ser Davos. "This, the planning and the smuggling. Do you miss it?"

Davos was silent as he thought about his answer. He thought himself a good judge of character and didn't think the Red Woman was being condescending so he was going to answer truthfully to the best of his ability. But that made answering all the more a challenge. It made him think. Recall parts of his past he had left in the winds behind his sail.

And yet.

"I can't say I don't enjoy being back on the water. But I've got a good life, a good future for my family so, no. I don't miss smuggling."

Melisandre nodded and turned to head back inside the cabin. She didn't know enough to help with the maps. And Ser Davos was still cordial to her, but only so. Her presence would distract him from his duties and they couldn't afford anything but the best maps he if they wanted to enter Valyria and leave alive.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading and let me know what you think so far in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Game of Thrones

* * *

 **Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death.**

 **I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children.**

 **I shall wear no crowns and win no glory.**

 **I shall live and die at my post.**

 **I am the sword in the darkness.**

 **I am the watcher on the walls.**

 **I am the shield that guards the realms of men.**

 **I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come.**

* * *

 **(Gendry)**

"Gendry!" Halting mid-swing Gendry stood straighter as Mott, his forging master came into the forge leading- _Ser Davos?_

Frowning he set his hammer down on the anvil he was working with and wiped the sweat from his brow pushing the stray hairs falling over his eyes out of the way as well. Mott was always on his back when Knights or lords came to the forge to look less like a street rat. But he didn't care for all that.

He was low-born. Son of a tavern girl and that was that. No high born was going to think otherwise because he was less dirty. To them, it wasn't what was on the outside, but instead what flowed inside. And he didn't have the blood needed to be noticed.

"Gendry, this is Ser Davos." Mott introduced and to Gendry's surprise, the Knight nodded to him. "He's here for the _'special weapon'_ we made."

 _Ah._ Gendry nodded and turned on heel walking into the back corners of the forge where Tobho kept the scrap metal. The useless material wasn't the only thing hidden in the shadows of the forge anymore, however.

With a slow low grunt, he lifted the biggest piece of metal, nearly the size of half a wagons floor he lifted until it was leaned against the wall revealing the large pile of cloth underneath.

Reaching for the bundle he hefted it up and let the dirty white cloth fall over his forearms revealing the two battle axes hidden underneath as he walked it back to Ser Davos.

The blades were made of Valyrian steel, spell-forged and dark as smoke the metal holding the wave pattern all steel from the ancient empire held.

Gendry had heard the tales of the ancient steel and they all had one thing in common, nothing held an edge like Valyrian steel. No matter who you asked it was always the same words.

 _What I wouldn't give for a weapon made of this. Maybe a Warhammer?_ Given how the ancient steels lightweight in comparison to ordinary steel that wasn't the best idea. A war hammer was used to bludgeon foes. A light hammer wouldn't do.

 _"Gendry!"_ His master hissed jerking his head to Ser Davos who was holding his hands out.

 _Right._

"Here you are, Ser." He handed the weapons over and watched as the Onion Knight struggled with their weight slightly. The ax had to be for someone else. Ser Davos didn't seem to have the build to wield the weapons. Even being made out of Valyrian steel they were too heavy. Maybe the knight could use one with both hands but that wasn't what they were made for.

"Sharp," Davos said as he ran a finger along one blade.

* * *

 **Tyrion Lannister**

 _"The Lord of Casterly Rock. Warden of the West."_ Tyrion took a sip of his father's wine from his father solar. _Oops. My solar now._

Taking a breath he leaned forward his head leaving the safety of his castle through the open window he stood in front of. He could see Lannisport and the Sunset sea below. _I rule those now. And everything else in the West._

It was surreal. After everything, killing his mother during birth, growing up a dwarf, his father, and Cersei's resentment and even going back in time. And now he stood in the seat of House Lannister as it's ruler.

 _I should send something to thank Cersei._ No doubt the cunt was frothing at the mouth. But what did she expect? She was the queen, Jaime was on the Kingsguard unable to rule. Who did she think would take the seat? Uncle Kevan?

His small head shook and his shoulders bobbed with silent laughter. The woman who hated him at given him what he had always dreamed of having as a child. _Oh, the irony sweet sister._ And even better she couldn't kill him! If she did King Robert would need someone to rule House Lannister and given his dislike of the Kingslayer, Jaime would be the one he sent. Separating the soulmates as his sister called them.

 _Gods, what is wrong with her?_

Sleeping with Jaime to control him, killing their father, and trying to turn a bastard who was as mad as the mad king into the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Then try and control the mad bastard. It was lunacy.

It was just a shame he couldn't deal with her now. She was still the queen of the Seven Kingdoms and getting rid of her would not be an easy task. Not with Robert still alive and the truth of her children still secret. He loathed his sister and wouldn't shed a tear when she was gone but his niece and nephew? They were just children.

 _"The Targaryen children showed how much Rober would care for that excuse."_ He thought bitterly. Ned Stark had been in the right when he refused the position as hand after the war. What happened to the princess and her children was disgusting and his father was a bastard for not putting the mountains head on a pike.

But that would have to wait.

Stepping away from the window he walked to the fire crackling in the corner and pulled the papers tucked safely between his chest and his leathers tossing them into the flames.

He was Lord of Casterly Rock now but he wouldn't be for long if the Vassal Lords he now ruled learned of the amount of coin he had sent to the Free Cities. Buying the best stone masons on the market was costly as well as payment for a ship to sail the supplies over the Narrow Sea. Even for a castle as small as Queenscrown the amount of coin taken to repair the castle would make some Lords balk.

 _"Not a Lannister though."_ The Queenscrown was but a drop in the ocean of coin at his disposal now. The coffers at Casterly rock untouched by the War of the Five Kings would be enough to repair and arm the Nineteen castles along the Wall. And with the money, he would be getting from the crowns debt to the Lannisters and the riches Ser Davos smuggled out of Valyria... _well_ , Tyrion smirked around his cup of wine, Daenerys would have the funds and the men she needed for her conquest.

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

 _One year._ Shoveling snow over his shoulder Jon ignored the ice cold flakes that trickled beneath his furs and onto his neck. It was a crisp and cold day on the Wall, the foot of snow that had fallen during the night covered the training yard keeping training on hold until he cleared it away.

Now at three and ten years of age, he had hit a small growth spurt of sorts and grew a few inches. Nothing drastic and still a far cry from how tall he used to be he had finally grown comfortable fighting with a smaller body. _And everyone on the Wall knows it._ It was a source of pride for him that he was one of the best fighters on the Wall, with or without his sword. Even Alliser, _the old bastard_ couldn't deny he was good and was only getting better.

Digging his shovel into the snow again he threw another pile into the side of the castle. By the time King Robert was supposed to go to Winterfell he was planning on being good enough to stand against the likes of Jaimie Lannister.

 _I may trust Tyrion._ But Jaime Lannister was still a threat in his mind. And he needed to be able to handle everything threat against the Wall and his family. I can't lose them again. The first time was hard enough. He couldn't do it a second. Not knowing he had a chance to save them and failed.

"Bastard, I wanted the yard cleared an hour ago!" Ser Alliser shouted from behind. "Hurry up!"

Letting the insult that had once sent his temper rising slide over him, like a river over rocks Jon kept shoveling. Alliser would get what was coming to him. His words didn't matter.

"Don't mind him, Snow." Gared one of the oldest and most experienced rangers on the wall said as he walked up with his own shovel.

Jon nodded to the older brother and the two fell into a comfortable silence together as they worked. Jon didn't mind Gared but they weren't friends. He didn't have friends in the Nights Watch except for Edd, Jeor and his uncle Benjen. Something the other brothers weren't keen on letting him forget.

 _The baby bastard who is favored._ Because he was the nephew of the First Ranger and steward to the Lord Commander. Which many of the older more experienced brothers saw as Jeor choosing his successor. Not that he faulted them for that line of thinking. To anyone not in the _'war council'_ as Tyrion had called it that fateful day on the _Bertha_ it would look like he was favored. Being sent from the Castle for weeks on end. Being kept south of the Wall and even not being worked as hard as the other stewards.

"Jon!"

Stopping his shoveling Jon looked up to the second level of the castle where Jeor was standing next to an irate Ser Alliser who was shooting daggers with his eyes.

"Get up to my solar. I have need of you." The Lord Commander ordered before retreating back inside the castle.

"You're going north of the Wall, Snow," Gared said taking Jon's shovel for his own and handing his off to a freshly oathed brother Jon remembered rememberd who's name was Will. The man his father would- had beheaded in the future. Will had been a hunter before he joined the Night's Watch. Well, a poacher in truth. Mallister free-riders had caught him red-handed in the Mallisters' own woods, skinning one of the Mallisters' own bucks, and it had been a choice of putting on the black or losing a hand.

Jon didn't know all of that last time and he had felt guilty when he learned Will spoke the truth and had died with no one believing him. The White Walkers were coming.

 _I won't let him die like that again._ He couldn't guarantee Will's safety but he could guarantee he wouldn't be executed by Lord Stark for desertion.

"You better get going, best not to keep the Lord Commander waiting," Gared said and gave Jon's shoulder a push. The boy stared into space too much for his liking. He had seen eyes like those on some but not many. The ones who had seen too much and yet still stared for a thousand miles. Looking for something that wasn't there. They didn't look right on a boy so young.

 _He's wrong._ It was wasn't even in question. He didn't know where Gared information or if the old Ranger was just trying to frighten him but either way his words were false. Jon knew that for a fact.

Sending me north of the Wall is too dangerous. All the adults of the _'War Council'_ agreed and decided despite his arguing. He was too young and small to fight evenly against the Free Folk who refused to come south in peace. Edd had agreed and relayed to Jeor that him going north shouldn't be allowed until he was at the least five and ten. He didn't like it but he had been outvoted and fighting against it and complaining was something a child would do. That time for him had passed.

He would do what was expected of him until the time came for him to go beyond the Wall and join Mance's party once more. _See Ygritte once more._

Going up the stairs he walked up a thousand time he went straight by Ser Alliser not acknowledging the man or his glare. He had seen that a thousand times as well.

Opening the door to the Lord Commanders solar he knocked once to let Jeor know he had entered and shut the door behind him. Turning once it was shut he saw Jeor focusing on papers on his desk but in his hand, he held at letter out waiting for it to be taken.

Crossing the room his snow-covered boots leaving a trail behind accompanied by the loud thuds smashing through the silence of the room a frown creased his face when he recognized the Sigil on the letter.

The Grey Dire wolf.

His...fathers house sigil.

"They finally wrote back, huh?" the Lord Commander asked not looking up from his desk. His steward was too prideful to show he was hurt by his family's failure to reply to the letters he sent. So he would focus on his papers and give the boy the privacy he needed.

Jon's frown deepened as he took the letter and untied the string binding it shut. Tilting it upside down he caught the folded five pieces of parchment that felt out in his hand.

 _Father. Robb. Arya. Bran. Sansa?_

Strange. Sansa and he had never been close. She had always wanted to be a good Lady following in Lady Stark's shoes. From following the Faith of the Seven to sewing and all the way down to ignoring his presence. There was no reason for her to write to him.

Curious and seeing how her parchment was the smallest piece he unfolded hers first.

 _Dear Jon,_

 _I don't know why I'm writing, we've never had the best of relationships...or one at all truly. Mother and Father have been fighting more since you left. He blames her for your departure and when he found out she had been burning the letters you sent to Robb, Arya and Bran, well he wasn't happy. He ordered everyone to write to you to make up for the time lost between us._

 _Not that that is the reason I am writing to you! I heard why you had to leave Winterfell. Mother told us it was because you didn't belong here, with the family. That you had to leave because you were a bastard. Father told us the truth though. That you had been stabbed as a warning of some kind and you left so whoever did it wouldn't come after us._

 _Thank you and I hope we talk more._

Reading the letter a second time Jon still couldn't believe it. He was still ruining his father's marriage even a hundred miles away.

 _Except it's not me._ Lady Stark had been the one to burn his letters and spurn him even after he left. Folding Sansa's letter back up he placed it back in the envelope and opened the others, and to make it simple he went from oldest to youngest.

They all started mostly the same, asking how he was doing if it was colder up here than it was in Winterfell and what it was like being part of the watch. After that, they started telling him about life in Winterfell since he left. Lady Stark and father were arguing more, Robb was advancing in his sword skills, Arya still didn't want to be a lady and Bran was climbing all over the place when he could.

Unbeknownst to him, Jeor had looked up when the silence lasted and saw the small smile on his face.

Sliding the ink quill on his desk forward the Lord Commander spoke drawing Jon's attention from the paper in his hand. "I will tell Yoren to deliver your reply when he goes south again."

Jon nodded and reached for the quill. "Thank you, Lord Commander.


End file.
